Visiting Hermione
by TheAuthorWhoLived
Summary: It's a hot day and Hermione and Ron have a bit of fun at Hermione's flat. FLUFF SMUTFIC
1. A hot summers day

A/N: So this is my first smut I've written, so sorry if it's not great... Anyway I hope you enjoy! Plus sorry I've been avoiding my other fanfic.. I've kinda forgotten what's happened so, I'll have to read it but I have exams coming up so be warned! Slow updates!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blah blah waahhhhhhh :'(

LETS GO

Hermione was hovering up the rug of her flat on a nice summer day. It was getting quite late now and the sky was going a light purple colour. She was wearing just a loose white t-shit which Ron had left at her flat the other day and short denim shorts. As she fell back onto the sofa she heard a knock on the door. She groaned at wiped her forehead, heaving herself up again and making her way to the door. Hermione looked through the peek-hole and smiled as she saw her boyfriend standing at the door. She opened the door and stepped back to let him in.

'Hey' hey smiled and said.

'Hello you.' She grinned and bit her lip.

'So, do I get a hug?' Ron said.

Hermione shrugged simply. 'Maybe...' She said in a teasing manner.

'And a kiss?'

'I guess one wouldn't hurt.'

Ron smirked and shut the door behind him, walking up to Hermione and kissing her full on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione smiled softly against his lips and kissed him back. After a few seconds Hermione pulled away. Ron frowned slightly and Hermione smirked wickedly up at him. 'I said just one.'

Ron chuckled softly and brought her over to the sofa, sitting on it and pulling her onto his lap. 'Oi! Ronald!' She giggled and he kissed her again, but this time deeper. He slipped is tongue into her mouth and it roamed around. Hermione moaned softly and nibbled his bottom lip gently. Ron sucked her tongue and Hermione hesitantly pulled away once more. 'Would you like a drink, Ron?' Hermione asked as she stroked his cheek softly. Ron shrugged softly and buried his face in her breasts.

'Stop pulling away..' He groaned.

'Ronald, look at me baby.'

He looked up at her and his frown softened as he saw her beautiful, loving smile. 'Wine?' she asked.

'Perfect.' He nodded. She pecked his lips once more before getting up and getting two large glasses of red wine. He looked around while she was gone, and shifted into a more comfortable position. The lilac sky was now a dark purple and it was starting to get chilly. Ron got the blanket for under the sofa and opened it up as Hermione walked back in and sat beside him, putting her legs ontop of his as he put the blanket over them both and took the glass of wine.

'Hermione...'

'Yes baby?'

'I got into the Auror training camp' Ron said simply.

'OH MY GOSH RONALD! THAT'S AMAZING! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL?! RONA-'

'I have to leave for 3 months.' Ron cut in.

Hermione's face dropped.

'Oh..'

'If you don't want me to go..'

'No, Ron, You're going.'

'But, Hermione-'

This time Hermione cut him off with a kiss. 'I'll be okay. I have to deal with it when you go on missions.'

'I guess so...'

'And when we have kids-'

'Wait, kids?!'

Hermione was a bit taken aback by how disgusted he sounded and she teared up a bit. 'You... You don't want children with me?'

'Hermione, I didn't mean that. You know I didn't.'

'Then what did you mean Ron?'

'I just thought you wouldn't want kids with me...'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Because you could end up with any guy you wanted. Why would you pick me?'

'Oh, Ron...' Her face softened and she put both of their wine glasses on the table. 'I love you so, so much.' She said as she kissed his face all over. 'I want to be with you forever.'

Ron smiled and got a tiny navy box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a diamond and two smaller sapphires on either side of the diamond. Hermione gasped softly and covered her mouth with her hands.


	2. Will you marry me?

**A/N: Dear Emily, I hope you have now realised I shouldn't change the Rating to K-T as i IS a smutfic like I said. I think I know my stuff lovely.** **The next few updates will have big gaps because of my exams and school work and sadness :( On the plus side, I'm meeting J.K. Rowling on March 8th!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. AND I NEVER WILL! Rupert Grint IS mine though okay. SHOTGUN. sadness :(**

'Hermione, will you- '

'YES!' she practically screamed. 'YES' she kissed his nose. 'YES' then his forehead. 'YES' then his cheeks 'YESYESYES!' and finally his lips.

Ron laughed and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

Hermione beamed at her ring and wiped away a happy tear that had escaped. 'I love you Ron'

'I love you too Hermione' He said and kissed her once more and rubbed her thighs, making his way up to her bum. 'Fuck..' He moaned softly against her lips.

'Take me Ron' she whispered. 'Please..'

Ron nodded and leaned her back on the sofa, hovering on top of her.

Ron took off his shirt and Hermione ran her fingers all over his chiseled body. Ron had gotten rather muscley over the last few years, with the war and playing Quidditch to take his mind of things after the war...

Hermione had to stop thinking about that. This was the future, Ron. Ron and her. She smiled as she thought about it and while she was thinking he had stripped her down into her underwear. She felt his hands on her legs and giggled – Ron was always a leg man. She pulled his boxers down and kissed down his body. Ron groaned in anticipation as she grabbed his shaft and started to wank him. 'Mmmm...' Ron moaned. Hermione smirked and kissed the top of his shaft and sucked his tip.

'M..Mione...' He groaned loudly.

Hemione bobbed her head and ran her tongue along his shaft as she did. She sucked on it and cupped his balls. Ron moved his hands into Hermione's hair, groaning incoherently. He pushed he cock down her throat and groaned ever louder. Hermione gagged and held for as long as she could. After a minute or so she coughed and pulled away, spitting on his cock and wanking him again. She carried on rubbing his cock and sucked on his balls. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes as he cupped his balls and went back to bobbing her head on his cock. He finally felt a hot, steamy liquid filling her mouth, she swallowed and moaned.

'FUCK!' He groaned loudly. 'I fucking love it when you fucking suck my fucking cock.'

She giggled, 'I fucking love it when I fucking suck your fucking cock.'

'I fucking love it when you fucking swear.' Ron groaned and kissed her deeply to stop her from responding. He was to aroused to talk.

Hermione smiled and pecked his lips. 'Let's go to the bedroom...' She smirked and stood up, walking to the bedroom with Ron right behind her.


End file.
